Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 2 - Prologue
Here is part two of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo- Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Later, somewhere closer to the sea, as the Daniel Pineda productions Presents title comes up and fades away, Bertie's voice begins in the intro) * Bertie: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... (The Lancashire Fusilier & The Sherwood Forester, Scots Guardsman, 61264, Braveheart and Lord of the Isles, are heading some trains through a rainy night) A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. (45407 and 45231 blow their whistles) They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. The robots search for innocent prey. In the chaos, they exploded the heart of the world. (Lord of the Isles heads past the double-header) The 1000 lums of energy which form it have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... (the shot fades into a tunnel, which is dark and quiet) You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! (the title shows up the main poster for Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) and dissapears) * Casey Jones: (as the shot goes to the pirates' prison ship) The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: Captain Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 16,521. * Emily's Voice: Cheer up, Thomas. I will send you help... (the shot fades into the Buccaneer. Dennis is carrying the bag with Percy inside it and is laughing evilly at the slaves calling Help! Help! Help! Help! as he walks by) * Dennis: You kids will do nicely for the salt mines. * Stanley: Water... * James: Spare us... * Duck: O...ooh.... * Rosie: Help! * Dennis: Enough! You kids have had some fun, and so you'll pay for it. (unties the sack, opens the door to the same place that Thomas is in, before Dennis throws Percy in, locks Thomas up, and walks away) * Percy: Thomas? * Thomas: Percy! My friend! * Percy: Are you okay, Thomas? * Thomas: Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. (sighs. Percy blinks, puzzled) You know, Percy? I think this will be the end. (drips a little tear from his eye onto the floor) * Percy: No! Not the end! I've brought a good gift from Emily! * Thomas: Emily, the Emerald Engine? (Percy gives Thomas back his light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun and Thomas a silver lum from Emily. Thomas steps back and gasps) A silver lum! (the silver energy builds up in him) Incredible! I can feel its energy building in me. Now I can shoot with my fist again. Percy, we're saved! (jumps around with delight after the lum builds up in him and gives him back all of his powers) Yahoooo! Ha! (looks around, puzzled, and spots a blocked wall, and a way out of the prison ship) Let's go see Emily. She'll give me all my powers back. * Percy: Well, go ahead... Use your magic fist! (Thomas shoots the door down with his fist, slides down the slippery slope to collect the red lums to regain his full health, and comes to a halt. He is in the edge of the prison ship. Suddenly, he notices Percy coming up behind him. Percy bumps into Thomas, sends him flying up into the air, and falls down with a Wilhelm scream first) * Thomas: Cinders and ashes! (falls down second with a Goofy Holler) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! * Diesel 10: (in a flashback) You're doomed, Thomas... * Emily's Voice: Thomas, wake up, I need you. (a Tarzan yell is heard from Thomas when he falls onto the ground and hurts himself. Thomas hears birds tweeting until he shakes his head. He looks around, confused, and wonders where Percy is. He runs up and jumps onto a tree) * Thomas: PEERCYY! (jumps down from the tree and runs down to the water until a tram engine appears and stops him) * Toby: Hi Thomas! Glad to see that you've escaped! I'm Toby, and I'm here to be your guide. You see that stone right next to us, there? It's a magic stone which can read your thoughts. If you need some help, pass close to a stone, and I'll quickly appear in your mind to help you. If my advice sounds confusing, come to a halt near the stone, and keep the depad controller pressed down. I will appear and repeat the instructions. (After Toby dissapears, Thomas puffs through a tunnel and shoots something to free a yellow thing) Great! You've just smashed a pirate cage. Destroy lots of them, they're full of energy. What's more, you see that bright lum? That's a yellow lum, gather a lot of them. They'll give you access to secret places and will teach you all the secrets of the world. Take the lum and hold the depad control up, you'll see... (After Toby dissapears, Thomas grabs the yellow lum to open a door, and goes down a hole) * (Thomas starts to climb up, but collects a yellow lum, then goes up to collect another one. He heads down the right track to collect the next yellow lum and backs up to go on the left track. He jumps, and races forward, but flies across with his helicopter power, and grabs onto a wall before he climbs up and meets up with Percy's children, who cheer and laugh with a crowd laughing sound for Thomas) * Skarloey: Daddy saved Thomas! Where's daddy? * Thomas: Uh, that is to say, we were separated, and uh... (Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor are shocked) * Rheneas: Not daddy Percy? * Peter Sam: We want our daddy! * Thomas: (seeing Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor crying like Spongebob Squarepants from All That Glitters, Timon, Pumbaa from The Lion King, and Agent Ed from Tonic Trouble, sighs sadly, and smiles bravely) Now don't worry, kiddies... I'll bring your dad back. But first, I've got to find Emily. She likes to hang out around here. Have you seen her? What? (puzzled) * Trevor: The mean old pirates took Emily over there! (as he, Peter Sam, Rheneas, and Skarloey continue crying like Spongebob Squarepants from All That Glitters, Timon, Pumbaa from The Lion King, and Agent Ed from Tonic Trouble) * Thomas: Hmm... (drips a tear for Percy's kiddies) I've got to set her free. (charge forward through a tunnel, collects the last yellow lum, begins to climb high up, passes a purple lum, and something up behind him, and shoots a cage to free Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who bow proudly to him) * Stepney: Splendid, Thomas! I'm the king of the engines, I congratulate you on your courage. (Bill grabs the crown and puts it on his head) Hey! * Bill: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the teensies! * Thomas: (surprised) But... (Ben snatches the crown and puts it on his head) * Ben: No, I'm the real king. * Thomas: (cross) Come on, who's the king? * Ben: It's me! (Bash snatches the crown, then Dash, and now Ferdinand. The engines fight over the crown) * Bash: Me * Dash: Me * Ferdinand: Me * Dash: Me * Bash: Me, * Ben: Me!!! * Bill: No, me! * Thomas: (shouts) STOP! Now, I absolutely must see Emily. Do you guys think you know where she can be? (Ferdinand, Dash, Bash, Ben, Bill, and Stepney stop fighting over the crown and organise themselves. Stepney grabs the crown and puts it on his head and gulps nervously) * Stepney: Well, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Princess Glade. And have locked her in one of their strongholds. To find her, you'll need to go to the Isle of Doors. The Isle is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only us steam engines know how to get there. The passage requires five lums, but I see that you have them. Prepare yourself for a great journey... (gives Thomas another lightsaber, which is a green one, another pistol gun and some of Edward's freight cars, before he claps his hands, makes a silver lum, which goes into a black hole, and turns into a magic spiral door. Thomas gulps, steps back, and rushes forward into the portal, which takes him up to the Isle of Doors) * Emily's Voice: Thomas, you're our last hope. (Thomas arrives at the Isle of Doors, walks into the portal to the Princess Glade, and dissapears without a trace) Category:Daniel Pineda